saintsrowfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ace Hunter
Ace Hunter (Ahtunowhiho) is a long running leader of the 3rd Street Saints. Originally started as an enforcer, then he rose to becoming the saints leader after the betrayal of Julius Little. After the boat incident, it was revealed that he actually died in that explosion and made his trip down to Hell. After six years in damnation, he finally somehow escaped the fiery pit by stealing only a shard of Lucifer's Cracked Halo, giving him only the slightest of power of the Morningstar and being reborn as a Neplilim. After being resurrected, Ace once again become leader of the saints and brought them from a small time street gang to becoming popular celebrities. He then succeeded in entering office, after saving America from Cyrus's terrorism and became the President of the United States. After single-handedly defeated Zinyak, Ace took control of the Zin Empire, renaming it to the Saints Empire and became the new Ruler of the Universe. Later in Saints Row: Back to Hell, Ace then returns to Hell to settle an old debt with Satan and finally put an end to the Devil's corruption on all God's creation, in reward He was then crowned the new King of Hell and became the new Archangel Lucifer. With all of his achievements together, he was forever known to all creation as the Surpreme Ruler of All. Finally, in the end of the Saints Row Series and Fanfictions, Ace then became a proud father to his new daughter, Alisha Lin Hunter. Description Ace Hunter is the main protagonist in the Saints Row series, making his first appearance at the very beginning in Saints Row 1. Personality At first glance, Ace appears to be quiet, reserved, and an introvert who prefers to spend his time alone. He can also give off the classic "Lone-Wolf" vibe and happens to be known as quite the Bad Boy type during his teenage days. In other cases, he shows that he can be quite a thrill-seeker and likes to interact with some certain people and do many active activities as he likes. He is also quite the ladies man due to his good looks, cunning personality and that he is a gentleman at best. As years went by, Ace shows that he can be very serious at times and will go full "Alpha Mode" whenever he needs a job done. According to his friends within the Saints, Ace proves that he cares deeply for his friends and comrades within the Saints and would go to Hell and back for them. He also shows that he is kind to many people and he can be very understanding and would counsel his fellow saints personally to encourage them to be better, which also shows that he is a great leader and has a strong sense of loyalty to those he cares for. Appearance Ace has the appearance of a young man in his late twenties described as being rather handsome in a somewhat rugged way and is often admired by many females (especially Shaundi) for his physical looks. After dying then being resurrected again, his current young appearance tends to stay exactly the same throughout the Saints Row series due to his slow-aging ability. Powers and Abilities Powers as Nephilim After escaping Hell, Ace has developed abilities of a Neplilim after stealing a shard of Lucifer's Cracked Halo: * Nephilim Physiology: After managing to escape from Hell, Ace was resurrected as a Neplilim due to escaping with a shard of Lucifer's Halo. * Supernatural Conditions: After being resurrected as a Neplilim, Ace possess an obviously supernatural physical and mental condition. His capabilities became far beyond natural levels, making him immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than regular humans. * Decelerated Aging: As a Nephilim, Ace tends to age slower than a normal rate of human beings. * Enhanced Gliding: 'With the power to enchance gliding to limitless flight, this ability allows Ace to use limited flight by manipulating his biomass through energy. Demonstrated when Ace super jumped from the top of a prison building and starting gliding safely down to the dock to hijack a boat in the beginning of ''Saints Row 2. * '''Energy Manipulation: After getting injected with Saints Flow in The Trouble with Clones, it has heightened the capabilites of Ace's angelic powers and gave him new sets of abilities including energy manipulation: ** Energy Absorption: Ace is able to absorb various forms of energy and utilize it in some way. This was demonstracted when Ace was waking up from his coma, the techs and the eletricity within the whole HQ were reacting to his state of awakening before he unintentionally absorbed all of the electrical energy from the entire building. ** Energy Infusion: Ace is capable on infusing phyiscal energies onto objects, powers and even beings. This was demonstrated during Ace and Shaundi having their "love" moment. While at it, Ace started constructing a purple physical energy to infused within her body, doubling the pleasure and creating a pair of wings on her back, a demon tail from her tailbone and a halo above her head, making her resemble a carbon copy of the Saint's angel. ** Energy Barriers: Ace is able to project powerful fields of manipulated energy. This has been demonstrated when Johnny Tag went to throw a swing on Ace and then he summoned a barrier to shield him from the brute's attack. ** Energy Constructs: Ace can construct energies into any shapes and weapons. This has been demonstrated when Ace jumped off the top of the Saints HQ freefalling. Before making it to the ground, he then summoned a vast amound of phyiscal energies and created wings onto his back, causing him to fly. *** Flight: Ace can construct wings of physical energy onto his back, giving him the ability to fly. * Regenerative Healing Factor: '''As being a Nephilim, Ace can rapidly regenerate. In other words, they recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, sometimes slowing, or even stop aging. This was demonstrated when Ace finally return to his badly burned corpse inside of a tube and have his fatal wounds to heal within a few seconds before breaking out. * '''Violet-Pyrokinesis: '''Part of his angelic abilities, Ace is able to generate and manipulate purple flames, which has the properties of solid matter and cannot be extinguished by wind or water. This was demonstrated when Ace first waking up after being resurrected and started generating purple flames all over his body before breaking out of the tube he was concealed in. * '''Healing: With the Nephilim powers, Ace can restore biotic organisms to their optimal health, curing damaged or withered organisms, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases/poisoning. Though the user may potentially heal any form of bodily damage, the patient must be alive, even if hanging by a thin thread, in order to be healed; once the patient has died, it would transcend healing and would require resurrection instead. Demonstrated when one of his homies were shot down and he came and healed their fatal wounds, returning them to their full health. Powers as Archangel After possessing the full halo and defeating Satan, Ace achieved full godhood as the new Archangel Lucifer and has developed almost infnite amount of power in the universe: * Archangel Lucifer Physiology: As the new Lucifer, Ace is now one of the 7 Archangels of God and also the new Ruler of Hell. * High-Tier Nigh-Omnipotent: Transforming into God's Once First and Favourited Archangel, Ace has a tremendously vast supply of supernatural power that is almost unlimited, making him the new most powerful celestial being in the Universe. ** Absolute Conditions: As an Archangel, Ace now possess an absolute physical and mental condition. His strength, speed, durability, and intellect are vastly superior to that of all other beings in the universe besides God. ** Hell Lordship: Being crowned the new King of Hell, Ace now rules and has authority and duty over hell, the realm where damned souls go to suffer for eternity. ** Divine Light Manipulation: As the new Angel of the Morningstar, Ace is capable of manipulating lights of pure divinity from Heaven. ** Demon Creation/Demonization: Like Satan before him, Ace is capable is creating and turning other beings into demons. This was first demonstrated when he asked Shaundi if she wants to spend the rest of eternity with him, she replied yes and allowed him to transform her into an all-powerful Succubus and made her the new Queen of Hell. ** Sin Manipulation: As the new Demon King, Ace can sense and manipulate the sins and vices of other beings, whether increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise chancing envy, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. ** Reality Warping: As the 2nd most powerful being in the universe, Ace has the ability to manipulate the forces of reality. This was demonstrated when he restored Earth to its former glory and brought back seven billion people who has died from its explosion. * Nigh-Omniscience: After being awarded by God by becoming the new Archangel Lucifer, Ace now possesses an unlimited amount of knowledge of the universe. ** Universal Awareness: As an Archangel, Ace is aware of anything that happens in the Universe. * Absolute Immortality: As a high-tier being, Ace is absolutely immortal as he can not to die, age, get sick or be permanently wounded. Ace's existence and soul become completely free and independent of even the concept of reality, making him unbound to the subjects of life, death, and manipulations. ** Nigh-Invulnerability: Ace has an immense of resilience to any physical and supernatural attacks. He is indestructible and can likely only be killed by comparably powerful beings such as God. Abilities Before becoming a Neplilim, Ace was already been considered as somewhat a superhuman and has various of abilities, such as: * Genius-Level Intelligence: Despite his self-confidence and edge-breaking sarcasm, Ace is shown to have a naturally high level of intelligence. He is even capable of learning a variety of essential skills and advanced capabilities in a day, which would take a normal person years to achieve mastery over. * Weapon Proficiency: Due to his years of combat training, Ace is shown to understand and can use any and all weapons with the proficiency of a master. ** Master Swordsmanship: Ace shows proficiency and is incredibly skilled with various types of swords especially with katanas. ** Sharpshooter: Ace has an innate mastery over any firearm he comes in contact with. He is also capable of shooting in two different directions at once almost without missing his targets and can shoot with extreme accuracy. * Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Due to his years of combat training, Ace is one of the finest human combatants and is able to learn new martial arts in a very short period of time. He may even be able to take down superhumans with this ability as well. ** Martial Artist: Ace has total mastery over a variety of unarmed hand-to hand combat styles of martial arts. * Parkour: Due to his freerunning training, Ace is highly proficient in using parkour and can overcome a variety of obstacles with movement. * Mechanical Expert: When it comes to cars, Ace is very proficient in customizing any type of vehicles and upgrading their motors, making them twice as fast than their regular speed. He also like to be little bit overboard creative when it comes to designing a vehicle. * Indomitable Will: Due to his training on his mental state, Ace has developed an extremely strong sense of willpower. His unstoppable determination, sense of discipline and strength of will makes him a very formidable opponent. Likes and Dislikes Ace has a fair amount of interests to both his likes and dislikes, such as: Likes * Mayham: Same with his best friend, Johnny Gat, the two love to cost destruction and mayhem. This was demonstrated when they went to blowing shit up to piss off the Vice Kings in one of the missions in Saints Row 1. * Martial Arts: During his combat training, Ace loves to learn new martial art techniques and would train day and night until achieving mastery overall. * Fight Club: As part of being a thrill-seeker he is, Ace would occasionally attend to any fight clubs available to test his strength and just for the fun of it. * Demolition Derby: Another thing to satisfy his thrill-seeking hunger, Ace would also occasionally attend to a Demolition Derby activity for simple mayhem and fun. * Sexual Activities: As years gone by being the typical ladies' man, Ace tends to love his sex life with alot of attractive women even with ones who are with the enemies. He also tends to have this fetish for rough sex and kinky activities that includes both pain and pleasure. * Customizing Vehicles: When he's not mudering, causing mayhem or having sex with countless of women, Ace can always be found customising any kinds of vehicles just for the looks and the speed due to his engineering skills. * Racing: Ace is very proficient when it comes to Racing cars. Due to his love for customizing cars, he loves to take them out for a drive especially when it comes to Racing in his favourite sport cars. * Pizza: One of Ace's most dominent fetish is pizzas espcially two of his favourites, Pepperoni & Hawaiian Pizza. * Neapolitan Banana Split: Another one of Ace's most dominent fetish is the delicious neapolitan banna split ice cream with whipped cream and strawberry on top. Dislikes * Disrespect: People with no respects tends to get into Ace's nerves, wether it is on him and anyone else, he would get easily pissed off. * Sexual Harassment: Besides Rapists, any sign of sexual harassment would instantly make him snap. This was demonstrated when he was in a bar having a few drinks, few minutes later an attractive lady sitting three stools beside him was getting unwanted attention from three drunken men and one of them layed their hands on her inner thigh, this caused Ace to snap and beat the hell out of the three men, saving the girl from getting sexually assaulted. * Rapists: Out of everything Ace has hated, Rapists are the very banes of his existence. This was demonstrated back when he was only a child, he watched his mother getting ravaged by a group of gang members while his hometown burned before slitting her throat, this caused the young Ace to go on a killing spree and murdered every last one of the men before grieving over his mother's body. * Adultry: Ace does not tolerate when it comes to cheaters espcially being cheated on himself. This was demonstrated when once told a story about his first girlfriend cheating on him, stating "When I found out that she cheated on me, I was indeed devastated but the guy she was fooling around with only made it out in one piece, I was then satisfied." * Boredom: Ace usually goes out to do any active activities to keep himself from going insane from boredom. He proved this by simply saying "You can only live once, I manage to live twice but I ain't taking no chances and got no time laying around doing nothing." * Needles: Ace clearly proved that he despises needles after demonstrating when he was once in a hospital along with his fellow lieutenants in Saints Row 2 and was desperately trying to get away after catching a glimpse of the doctor holding a needle, it took Shaundi, Pearce and Johnny Gat to hold him down to take it. * Car Damage: Due to his love for customizing cars and racing, Ace always hates it when one of his well designed car gets damaged, even with a little scratch he tends to get really pissed off and would shoot whoever is responsible. * Betrayal: When it comes to betrayal, Ace does not tolerate it especially when it is from the ones he trust. This was demonstrated when he searched desperately for Julius Little and Dex to get revenge for both of their betrayals, he mercilessly put a bullet in Julius despite having to work together to get out of an ambush set by Dex then Ace went to go after him but he already escaped Stillwater causing Ace to destroy everything that Dex has built to at least give him some satisfaction. Name and Identity Ahtunowhiho is Ace's true identity and was orginally born within a native american culture. Biography Background Ace Hunter was born in a native tribe and was originally named Ahtunowhiho. He was the son to both a very beautiful huntress and a strong tribal chief and sheriff. He once lived a pretty happy childhood, he lived in a beautiful small village that was surrounded by nature and beauty, had alot of good friends and a great family. All of that changed when a large group of gang members from a nearby city came and raided his village. One by one, they burned down every houses and slaughtered every everyone in their path. Finally, they reached to Ace's house where he was already hiding in a safe room in hope that they won't find him. His father went and fought the raiders off but he was outnumbered and was gunned down with multiple bullets all over his body. After that, the raiders then turned to Ace's mother, he was then forced watch helplessly as the monsters started ravaging his mother, brutally beating and raping her before they finally slit her throat. At that moment, with Ace meeting a horrific scene of her mother reaching out to him as she was bleeding to death, something then changed within the poor boy, something that caused him to snap. Ace then suddenly regained his conciousness after everything went dark, when he looked around, he saw that he was completely covered in blood and had a knife in his right hand. He then looked at his surroundings and see each of every man that has invaded his home laying dead beneath his feet, he then finally realised that he has killed them all out of pure hate and grief. Ace walked to his mother's body and held her close to his own and began to weep for the lost of his entire family. He then heard a couple of police cars and firefighters pulling up to his village, Ace then ran away instead of confronting the cops, fearing that he will might be charged of murder against the men who has raided his home. During the years after the horrific lost of his family, Meeting the 3rd Street Saints While walking through the district of Saints Row, Ace got caught up in a gang turf war between the Vice Kings, Westside Rollerz and the Los Carnales. As usual, he tried to keep himself distant from these kind of situations but it was already too late, he was now in the game. Ace was then nearly executed by a Vice King gang member until Julius Little and Troy Bradshaw came to the rescue. After heading to safety, Julius revealed himself to Ace as the Leader of the 3rd Street Saints, and convinced him to come to the Saints Row Church if he wanted to be part of the situation. Ace decided to tag along since he was in debt to Julius for saving his life and started listening in on his encouraging speech. After the speech, Johnny Gat took notice of Ace and asked "Who the fuck is this guy?" Julius answered that he and Troy found and see if he could come along for the ride. Johnny then replied if he wants to run with the Saints, he got to be canonized, in other words, Ace has to show just what he's capable of and see if he worthy to join. So Ace gladly accepted and showed off some of his years of combat training against the Saints, only took him a little bit of effort. After being canonized, the whole gang were extremely impressed and Troy then said to Ace that he has definitely earned his colours today, moments later he was complimented by both Dex and Johnny saying that it was an impressive shit and finally a proud Julius came and welcomed him to the 3rd Street Saints. Ace then assisted in cleaning up the Row, then later in the church Julius were giving out a speech to take back Stillwater and gave each one of his lieutenants a goal and the gang they are targeting. During the speech, Dex asked who got the Rollerz and that is when Ace meets the last lieutenant, Lin. After seeing her throw a punch on one of the Saints gang member for insulting her, Ace already developed a liking to her and when the two first came in eye contact, Lin winked at him in attempts to flirt. At that moment, the two already knew that they were into eachother. Besides that, Julius then gave Ace an order to talk to one of his lieutenants and they'll have something for him to do then finally finished his speech saying "It is our time now, lets get this shit started!" The Gang Wars Ace took part of the downfall of the three major gang members in Stillwater Vice Kings Ace first gotten a phone call from Johnny Gat, saying if he thinks cleaning out the row was fun, he is going to love what he has in mind for the Vice Kings and to meet him at the church. Westside Rollerz After finishing off the Vice Kings, Ace then got a phone call from Lin saying that the Westside Rollerz heard about the Vice Kings' downfall and are about to come up with something big. Loz Carnales With the Rollerz finally been put down, Ace then gets a phone call from Dex saying that Loz Carnales are finally making a move after hearing both of their rival gangs' downfalls. Chief Monroe and The Boat Incident Welcome to Hell Rebellion Against The Devil Reawakening Six years after the boat incident, Ace finally returned to his body, only to wake up inside of a pod in what it seems to be some sort of laboratory. He looked around and he could only see what it seems to be three figures, the two of them looked like male security guards and the third one seems what looked to be a female scientist considering that she's the one wearing a lab coat. Welcome Home Thanks to his powers and the help from Carlos, Ace has finally escaped the island and returned to Stillwater. After Carlos filled him in on what happened in six years after the boat incident and the changes there has been in the city. Ace then thanked him for his help and would hope to one day see him again before they both part ways, in desperate need of change of clothing, Ace stopped by near a closed clothing store and stolen some pair of new clothing. After that, he then stopped by new pub to get a drink, from there he sees an attractive lady getting hit on by a bunch of drunken perverts. Ace then came and beat the shit out of the disrespectful men and saved the lady from their harassment, the lady was then grateful that she rewarded Ace by having sex with him in her room that she was renting in a hotel nearby. Morning after having the best time he had since coming back, he thanked the beautiful lady then went to visit the new Tee'N'Ay, where he then learned of Johnny Gat's arrest and trial on the news and went to go rescue him. Resurrecting the 3rd Street Saints After rescuing Johnny Gat from trail, the two went into hiding in Aisha's house to come up with a plan to get their crew back together and how to take back Stillwater. The two then form a plan to find a new hideout for the Saints, which Gat pointed out as there is an old hotel buried underneath Bavogian Plaza after an earthquake dropped part of the city below sea level. Both Ace and Gat went and cleared the place of Sons of Samedi and the homeless, claiming it the headquarters for the revived 3rd Street Saints. After finding a new place for the saints, both Ace and Gat sets to work recruiting new members and bringing back some old members as well. Ace then set to recruit some new lieutenants while Gat went to make some "phone calls". Carlos Still in graditude to the kid, Ace thought Carlos would make a good lieutenant after helping him escaped Stillwater Prison. Peirce Shaundi Finally recruiting all three lieutenants Taking Back Stillwater With the 3rd Street Saints finally resurrected, Ace was ready to take back Stillwater and eliminate the three new major gang members. Sons of Samedi The Ronin The Brotherhood Saints vs Ultor Revenge is Sweet Dispite killing Vogel, Ace was still not satisfied, as if he feel like there is something still needs to be finished. Then it hit him, he needed to find Julius and Dex and make them pay for their betrayal, so that is when he told the pilot to drop him off at the police station to find some evidence on both Juilius and Dex's last whereabouts. Partnership with Ultor War with the Syndicate and STAG Political Warfare Presidential Election Alien Invasion Return to Hell Ending the Devil's Corruption The New Morningstar Restoring the Earth End of the Road For all of Eternity Romance Despite sleeping with countless of women for only one night stands and sex relief, Ace has developed a romantic relationship with only a few certain women. He has been romantically involved with: * Cheating Ex-Girlfriend: As his first girlfriend and first time, Ace has developed a romantic relationship with the girl but then after finding her out that she was cheating on him with another guy, the two never saw eachother again. * Lin: Out of all the women he slept with, Lin was the first woman that he had a real relationship with after his cheating ex but then sadly she was killed by Willian Sharp after being found out as a spy for the saints. * Jezebel: During his time in hell, Ace would occasionally goe and visit Jezebel in the Devil's palace and would have sex with her in some of his visits, the two had a thing for eachother once but didn't work out anyway. * Viola: After accidently having aone-night-stand together, both Ace and Viola decided to go on a few dates and actually developed a romantic relationship which lasted a year before they both decided to call it quits. * Shaundi: After the years of secretly crushing over the beautiful saint lieutenant, Ace and Shaundi finally confessed and developed an actual working relationship which then drove them to marriage and having both of them becoming the new high-tier beings to live for the rest of eternity together. Sex Life With his cunning personality and attractive features, it is never really a surprise that Ace has slept with numerous of sexually active females. Even before he became leader of the Saints, it was known that he had already slept with many women in Stillwater back in his teenage years. He had been sexually linked to: * Cheating Ex-Girlfriend: Despite his hatred for the girl he had his first relationship with, she was actually the first female he has ever had sex with and the one who took his virginity. * Unnamed Popular Female Student: When he was only 16 years old, Ace had slept with a female student who happened to be one of the most popular girls in the school that he was volunteering in. * Countless of Female Students: After his sexual encounter with one of the popular girls, words already spread out to the entire school about how great he was in bed, which has had him slept with almost evey female students in the school. * Various of Female Teachers: Not only that he has slept with numerous of female students in every schools and universities but he has also slept with many of the teachers as well. * Lin: During his time helping out the Saints, Ace developed a romantic relationship with one of the Saints lieutenant, Lin, during one of their dates, the two went for a drive and had sex in the back of the car. * Luz: After killing Angelo Lopez, Ace volunteered to drive Luz to a bar in a hotel to help her drink her sorrow, the two got drunk together, rented a room and has a one-night stand before Ace left the next morning, leaving her a note and bet of cash. * Tanya: While playing undercover as Tanya's limo driver, she told him to drive her to a nightclub and hours later, she came back extremely drunk and made Ace to have hardcore sex with her in the back of the limo before he could drive her to Tony's apartment. * Jezebel: During his rebellion against Satan in Hell, Ace would often sneak into the Devil's palace and have a romantic sexual affair with his daughter, Jezebel, also just to piss the Devil off and Jezebel gladly accepted. * Unnamed Attractive Lady in the Bar: After saving a unnamed woman from a group of drunk men, Ace was repayed by having an intense sex with the lady in a motel and then he left the morning after but not before thanking her for his first sex after 6 years in Hell. * Numerous of Female Gang Members: During his time trying to take over Stillwater and Steelport from other gangs, Ace actually had sex with some of the female members despite which gang they're in, sometimes its for information and most times was just for relief for his sexual desire. * Viola: After the former morningstar twin turned a new leaf, her and Ace actually developed a romantic relationship after accidently having a one-night stand in one of their parties. * Shaundi: After years of the two secretly developing feelings for eachother, Ace and Shaundi finally confessed to one another and formed very loving relationship and had countless of sex to (as Shaundi once said) "make up for lost time." Quotes Saints Row Ace Hunter: "Bullshit, that's last year's fall collection| Luz and Ace Hunter, in the Carnales final mission "What Goes Up...".}} Ace Hunter: "Hope you don't mind hepatitis." Johnny Gat: "Wha?"|Ace Hunter speaking for the first time, surprising Johnny Gat, in the Vice Kings final mission "All the King's Men".}} Ace Hunter: "I got ran over by a mothafuckin' truck, what you think?" Julius Little: "Oh, quit bein' a bitch."| Julius Little and Ace Hunter, in the Westside Rollerz final mission "Semi-Charmed Life".}} Saints Row: Straight to Hell Ace Hunter: "Yeah blah blah blah go suck off your big daddy's popsicle, Luci...|Ace Hunter insulting Satan after refusing to serve him as his Knight of Hell}} Trivia * Ace's native name, Ahtunowhiho, actually shows a foreshadow of his fate of making his way down to Hell as it means "He Who Lives Below". * Besides Johnny Gat, Ace is the longest running member in the 3rd Street Saints. *In Saints Row: The Third, Ace played The Commander in the film, Gangstas in Space. Appearances Saints Row Series * Saints Row * Saints Row 2 ** Saints Row 2: Ultor Exposed ** Saints Row 2: Corporate Warfare * Saints Row: The Third ** Genkibowl VII ** Gangstas in Space ** The Trouble with Clones * Saints Row IV ** Enter the Dominatrix ** How the Saints Save Christmas ** Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell Saints Row Fanfiction * Saints Row: Straight to Hell * Saints Row: Back to Hell * Saints Row: Meet the Hunters Gallery Category:Characters Category:3rd Street Saints Category:Males Category:White House Staff Category:Ultor Category:Derivative Category:Alive Category:Characters in Saints Row Category:Characters in Saints Row 2 Category:Characters in Saints Row: The Third Category:Characters in Saints Row IV Category:Saints Empire Category:Player Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Rulers Category:Higher Beings Category:Archangel Category:Nephilim Category:High-tier Characters